


By firelight

by ohclare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time that the Baratheons had been invited to the Targaryen’s annual winter solstice party and Shireen hated it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By firelight

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the prompt 'fireplace' for the christmas 25 days of fic
> 
> Shireen is about 17 and instead of greyscale has severe burns, Aegon is about 21

It was the first time that the Baratheons had been invited to the Targaryen’s annual winter solstice party and Shireen hated it. She had been prepared to deal with Joffrey all night and her dad following Mel around like a puppy and people staring at her face but she hadn’t been prepared for Bran not to be there. She knew that the Starks were always there but Bran had texted her a couple of hours ago to say that his chair had broken again and he wasn’t going to be able to make, and as nice as the others were she wasn’t really friends with any of them. And to make things worse she didn’t even really know anyone else there.

It wasn’t hard to slip away, she just told Myrcella she needed some air and she knew no one would bother coming after her. She chose another room at random, one with the door only slightly open and little sound coming from it. In fact there were wasn’t anyone in the room at all and if it wasn’t for the strange skulls over the fireplace she would probably have left straight away.

Slowly she approached them, they looked otherworldly with the flickering light from the fire below and she felt a strange compulsion to reach out and touch them despite a knowledge that it must be forbidden. Instead she contents herself with watching how the flames transform them and forgets about the party going on outside.

“They say they’re dragon skulls,” she hears suddenly behind her, the voice ringing out in the empty room.

She turns in shock and tries to stutter out an apology, not even sure who it is who’s interrupted her. “Sorry, I just, I mean, sorry, I’ll go.”

He’s reached her by that point and she sees his blond hair and tan skin and realises that it must be Aegon (who she’s only heard descriptions of before but she can’t think of anyone else who could match the man in front of her) and she feels a hundred times worse. “I insist you stay.”

So she does and tries to lose herself in the skulls again but it’s hard with him standing right next to her and staring up at them too.

“They say that dragons will come again you know,” he tells her with a laugh a short while later, “that there are fossilised eggs out there waiting to be hatched. Dany keeps on telling dad that he’s getting confused with dinosaurs again.”

Shireen had heard the stories of Targaryens and their dragons of course but she’d be sure it’d been a legend they’d cooked up, although Uncle Renly had gone to uni with Viserys and said he had called himself the dragon all the time. “Do you believe?” she asked him eventually, unsure of what answer she would get.

“No, I think Dad doesn’t really believe either but…” he shrugs then and stops speaking for a while.

There’s silence for a while and it’s only when she can’t bear it anymore that she speaks, “I’m Shireen Baratheon by the way.”

She was surprised to see that he actually seemed embarrassed, “Pleasure to meet you. I should have introduced myself before, I’m Aegon Targaryen.”

“I figured.”

“And you didn’t run away?”

“Why would I have?” Shireen wasn’t quite sure why he would have expected her to run away from the son of their host, that would have been rather rude – although she had attempted to leave, that was only because she didn’t think she was welcome.

“Well our families are enemies.”

“I’m not going to inherit the business empire so why would it matter to me?”

“You’re the only one of your family wearing black and gold though”

“Even if Joffrey calls himself a Lannister he’s still Uncle Robert’s heir.”

“You’re the one who looks Baratheon.”

Shireen suddenly became very aware of how close they were standing as she processed that comment. She wasn’t sure whether it was a compliment or not, she’d never be called pretty with her scars and ears that had made her look more like her mum than anything but she’d take looking Baratheon over looking Florent any day – but then her ears had been finally pinned back a few months ago and that made a difference she guessed. “Thanks?”

He laughed, “It’s a compliment,” he told her, “there’s a painting of one of your ancestors and one of mine together somewhere and you look very like the lady in it.”

“Oh.” There was such intensity in Aegon’s violet eyes that she couldn’t meet them anymore and she forced herself to look away and over his shoulder instead. She let him take her hand though.

They stood like that for a long time it seemed until he spoke again. “If this is rude please tell me but may I touch your scars?”

Normally she only allowed doctors to touch her scars but without thinking she nodded and he raised his other hand to gently touch her neck. He didn’t say a word as he gently touched the burns covering her cheek and neck and she knew that they were both holding their breath.

And suddenly his lips were on hers and she was kissing him back. His lips were soft and it was everything and nothing like she imagined her first kiss being.

He smiled as he pulled away and kissed her scar softly before speaking. “You’re so beautiful.”

And Shireen didn’t know how to reply apart from to blush and look away.

It was hours before anyone found them and when Dany burst triumphant into the room Shireen’s head was resting in Aegon’s lap as he played with her hair and talked about nothing. But she just laughed and told him that if he didn’t take her on a proper date soon she’d make him pay before dancing out the room again. Shireen just smiled.


End file.
